1. Field
The present invention relates to a deposition apparatus, a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus by using the deposition apparatus, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus manufactured by using the deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus has aspects in that its viewing angle is wide, its contrast is excellent, and its response speed is fast, and thus the organic light-emitting display apparatus is receiving attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus has a configuration that includes an intermediate layer between a first electrode and a second electrode that face each other, the intermediate layer including a light emitting layer. In this case, the first electrode, the second electrode, and the intermediate layer may be formed in many ways, one of which is an independent deposition method. In order to manufacture the organic light-emitting display apparatus by using a deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) with an opening which has the same/similar pattern as that of the intermediate layer is in close contact with a substrate on which the intermediate layer is to be formed, and a material of the intermediate layer is deposited to form the intermediate layer in a given pattern.